Samael (City of the Abyss)
Samael was an "Archangel" as well as a Son of God being the third and weakest of the three Strongest Archangels in the City of the Abyss Series, Archangel of Death and Destruction. Samael was known as the Prince of Destruction, the Lord of Darkness, the Prince of Death and the Final Reaper. Personality and traits Archangel Samael acts as though he were the youngest member of his family despite the fact that he is third oldest. Samael has a clear child-like personality and is humoured by most things including the energetic Yahweh and the attempts his aforementioned brother tries to prank Orphan, despite this however Samael on the field is hard and cold but still has time to crack jokes. At the heart of his family, Samael seems to be the caring member, almost regretting to kill his siblings but understanding that as the Archangel of Death it would have happened inevitably anyway. Samael has zero care or interest in Humans and their deaths, stating that he "has a bigger appetite than his brothers" for Human souls and it is revealed that he has no respect for the Human Soul and considers them equivalent to food. Samael's only physiological weakness however is his love for his two siblings: Orphan and Yahweh, Samael admits that he is usually the bottom in his relationship with his two brother, but doesn't seem to care anyway. Physical Appearance Samael is a youth with Dark Hair and brown eyes, he has tanned skin that is muscled and he is described as short for his size, he wears a Black gem Ring on his right hand. Samael has a earring in each ear. Biography Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Sword of Samael Samael usually can summon a Longsword that allows him to "reap" any creature including Celestials, because of this Samael is feared as though he were God himself, although Samael's powers are not at the level of that required honour. Archangel Blade Samael carries his own Archangel Blade, a Blade that can kill other Angels or rather, harm the current Bodies that they are in and even cut into the Soul itself causing major discomfort. Samael's Ring Samael's Ring acts as a channeller of Energy and is connected to the Natural Order of the Universe, Samael's Ring also stops his new Host from using his full powers or becoming Samael. Putting on the ring however causes the Host to be able to use Samael's true power, however in a very short amount of time, Samael consumes the personality of the Host and changes the Host's body to suite his needs - despite this being easy for any other Angel or Archangel it is instead restricted to their Rings for powerful Archangels (e.g. Orphan, Samael and Yahweh). Powers Like his two siblings, Samael is an incredibly powerful Archangel that has powers that are beyond understanding and not all of them have been shown, Samael can easily travel between dimensions and create life. Samael has easily been able to manipulate reality and restore lives to those whom have been killed, likewise Samael is far more powerful than any of the Lesser Archangels and can even overpower Lucifer without batting an eyelid if he so wishes, Samael was usually held at bay by either Orphan or Yahweh. Abilities *'Immortality' - Samael, like all Celestial Beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Samael does, however, like all Celestial Beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the third oldest and third most powerful Archangel in all of creation. *'Angelic Possession' - Samael, like all Celestial Beings, can come to require a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all Celestial Beings. **'Permanent Possession' - Samael can continuously possess his True Vessel that he claims and he can even take it to heaven, he would consume the soul of the host and thereby destroy the personality of the person, treating it as though it were his real body. *'Invulnerability' - Samael, like all Archangels, is highly resistant to all forms of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings or Angels, unless something Angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another Archangel. **'Granting Invulnerability' - Samael is capable of granting invulnerability to those weaker than him that help defend against beings weaker than Samael, he did so when helping the Shadowhunters when they unknowingly break the Last Seal. *'Regeneration' - Samael can regenerate or recreate his preferred body or host if destroyed, even rewriting the current body that he is inhabiting and eventually making it his own. *'Superhuman Strength' - Samael, like all Celestial Beings, dramatically increases the physical strength threshold of his current body or host. **'Overpowering' - Samael can easily overpower other Angels, deities (other than God himself), humans, creatures, and possibly Archangels on par with Lucifer, with his might. *'Superhuman Speed' - Samael is the fastest Archangel in existence, in a duel of Angelic Blades which is sometimes against more than one opponent, Samael in battle seems to be a blur. *'Telepathy' - Samael, like all Angels, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Samael, like all Angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Healing Factor' - When Samael's body or new humanoid vessel does get damaged by something Angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation' - Samael, like all Celestial Beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. Samael, being one of the three strongest Archangels, can also teleport through spaces sealed by other Angels or Archangels. Samael, can also teleport other people, objects or creatures with a simple touch also. *'Telekinesis' - Samael can move people and or objects just by thinking. **'Demon Obliteration' - Samael can kill Demons just by thinking or simply by touching them. *'Weather Manipulation' - When Samael appeared on the Earth, he can cause a freak Maelstrom or Hurricane, it is said that the natural weather order cannot compensate the raw energies of the Archangel. Samael has shown to have some control over it however, it is stated by Michael that it was Samael's wandering spirit that caused the Great Flood. *'Molecular Combustion' - Samael can speed up the Molecules in bodies and items to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Holy Fire Immunity' - Like his two other siblings, Yahweh and Orphan, Samael is immune to the superficial destructive powers of Holy Fire. *'Spiritual Immunity to Celestial Blades' - Unlike any other Angel or Archangel and like his two other siblings, Yahweh and Orphan, Samael's body (or Vessel) can be killed however spirit cannot be destroyed by Angelic Weapons and it is even immune to reaping weapons such as the Brothers' three Swords or the Creator's Will. *'Shapeshifting' - Samael can shapeshift into different human forms, allowing himself to pretend to be anyone, as he worms his way into his enemies. *'Resurrection' - Samael, like all Divine Celestials, can easily revive dead people. *'Demon Summoning and Control' - Samael like all Fallen can summon and control Demons, usually of the Demon's own will to serve and destroy, Samael however could be able to do this instead due to his natural influence over the negative aspect of the Natural Order of the Universe. *'Angelic Summoning and Control' - Samael can summon and control lesser Angels due to his high rank, since becoming a Fallen however he can't do that through the usual channels nor can he command them, but he can pull them out of their location in the Universe and trap them in locations to gain information out of them. *'Downworlders Summoning and Control' - Samael can, through fear and persuasion command Downworlders to obey his Commands, he can teleport them to (or near to) his presence from anywhere in existence and usually binds them to his commands afterwards. *'Compulsion' - Samael, through eye contact, can use mental compulsion and control the minds of individuals making them obey the commands he makes. *'Soul-reading' - Samael, like any powerful Angels, can read the souls of Organisms by sticking his arm into their bodies. Samael can do this far easier and more painlessly in Heaven or in his spiritual form, similar to Orphan, Samael at the point of death can rip a person's soul out of their body. **'Soul Channelling' - The only member of the Oldest three Archangels capable of channelling Souls and devouring them, despite this Samael claims that his two siblings are capable of eating souls also, except (like God) their Souls break down Human Souls and the souls of Supernatural Beings they eat. Samael once argued with Clary (while angered about her naivety) about it, adding spitefully, that he (Samael) had always had a bigger appetite than his brothers. Later, Samael lets slip that Orphan and Yahweh can Channel Souls however they cannot use their powers to boost their own since only someone lightly weaker than them like Samael can only use use their power boosting temporarily, while Samael could channel and use the powers of souls his brother could instead channel souls and force other Beings to instead fuse with and use their powers. *'Time Manipulation' - Samael, like all Angels, can move forward or backwards through time although they cannot interfere on a grand scale as it messes the Natural Order, they mostly appear as observers. *'Memory Manipulation' - Samael can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Reality Warping' - Samael, as a high class Celestial Being, can warp reality, whether it be by making things appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. *'Holy White Light' - Samael like other Archangels can obliterate buildings and beings completely, appearing as a intense grey light. *'Supernatural Perception' - Samael can Perceive the form of spirits invisible to the human eye, even invisible energy waves, being able to detect the strength of individuals and where their powers come from. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Much like Lucifer, Samael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe, perhaps even more so given his age. **'Power Blocking' - It is claimed by Samael that he would be able to greatly weaken Angels he fought against that are younger than him, it was how he was able to fight against both Michael and Lucifer at the same time, it is assumed that he can "unplug" weaker creatures than himself or weaken the older Archangel however those older than him (Orphan, Yahweh and God) would be immune. Despite this, he is able to wrestle his power against those stronger than him, only God seems immune since he is powerful enough to overpower one or two of his oldest on his own. **'Near Infinite Arcane Knowledge' - Samael is one of the oldest beings and therefore he knows a lot about enchanting locations or items, together with Michael's knowledge they were capable of inventing the Angelic Weapon known as the Flames of Perdition, however Samael's knowledge in this art despite rivalling Yahweh is considered basic by both God and Orphan. *'Powers of the Horsemen'- Samael has been shown to have variants of the other Horsemens abilities that is noted in Legends as well as their powers, these include: **'Touch of Death' - Samael can touch a person while muttering something unknown, to instantly kill death to that person, it doesn't mess up the natural order too bad so it can be assumed that how long they would have still lived is then distributed onto other living things. This is Samael's most natural ability, considering he is the Horseman of Death, the Pale Horseman. **'Pestilence Burst' - Samael is powerful enough over the causes of death to create and release new diseases or poison gas that appears as an explosion of purple gas from around him, it either then, fades away into the open air or fills out into the locked location they are in. Yahweh and Orphan claim jokingly that it happens when Samael has wind. **'Heat of Famine' - Samael has been commented to release a Heat Wave and a change in weather pasterns so intense that the area would eventually become a desert. **'Aura of Conflict' - Samael can produce an artificial aura or scent that causes anger, hate and eventually conflict between humans. *'Induced Sedation' - Samael, like all Celestials, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. **'Eternal Sleep' - Samael is capable of putting a person in a coma or causing their body to begin dying, depending on the person's will, however death is a certainty unless a number of people (Samael, his two brothers or God) intervene. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Son of God